


Wraith by Daylight

by LynnaeKenzington



Series: Spider God’s Inferno [1]
Category: Dead By Daylight, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cannibal!Micheal, Entity is Spider God, Gen, Huntress!Jack, Nurse!Gavin, Shape!Jeremy, Sleeping Killers, Trapper!Geoff, Wraith!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnaeKenzington/pseuds/LynnaeKenzington
Summary: It was inevitable that Ryan would get curious. The Wraith filled with a child like wonder over what the little things were that he sent up to the spider god. It was expected for the spirit to take more than passing interest in his prey.What wasn’t expected was for one of them to take an interest in ‘him’.****Short chapters; completed





	1. Why is for Everything

  
Why was what the Wraith wondered.

 _Why?_ Why was it the entity’s will to take away the crying creatures? Why and how did they even come to be wherever he was? Why was he even there? Why did he know beings he never saw? Why was he _**Ryan**_? Why not Willy Wee Williams Wippersnip?

Why anything really.

Tonight the question was ‘Why do the birds fly away?’

  
It was just one of those things that happened which he didn’t understand, and no one else seemed to notice. Every time he neared a bird, visible or not, it would take off into the night with a soft cawing. They did this for everything, including the crying things, but as far as he knew no being had drawn the connection.  
        Ryan knew the Nurse thought it was a curious fact, and the Huntress surprised at the realization, while the rest couldn’t care less. They never had enough interest in looking at things the way he did. Too busy getting lead round in circles by the little things.

The Trapper especially was a grumpy sort at this; leathery tattooed arms always tired from prying traps open again and again, oftentimes so he could remove his own giant foot from it. Go-eff would always grumble, pulling at his mustache when he’d had it, swearing softly at the utter annoyances that endlessly irked him.  
        The Caninbal was hardly different; too busy running around with his chainsaw in the air yelling swears and battle cries as the creatures fled from the might of Mogar. He would only fall into hysterical laughter whenever Wraith’s or Nurse’s random thoughts found their way to him. He thought them young and dumb by proxy, and that was the end of it.  
        The Huntress was the only one to ever genuinely entertain their ideas, his effeminate kindness a needed negation for the other two; their actions often as callused as their forms. Jacklyn was just trying to keep them all happy; having already missed out on the eternity long debate they’d had over what ‘happy’ even meant.  
        The Nurse was an amazing oddball like him, and the only other spirit. Even though Gavy Wavy spoke so strangely he was still the only one willing to work and worry on ‘why’ with the Wraith. Immid coughing and cursing as he failed to catch a certain curly haired creature Gavy would be thinking back to Ryan about whatever was the twilight’s query.

 

  
_Why do the birds fly away?_

_‘Maybe they wanna tell their mates you’re out an about?’_

 

Ryan tilted his head as the birds flew up, then came back down to where they had been before he disturbed them.

 _I don’t think so._ Ryan thought back, trying to stay as still as possible as he studied the everyday oddity. _They don’t go anywhere. Just up. It doesn’t make sense at all._  
        Slow as he could, Ryan raised his weapon and tried to poke one of the ravens. It looked at him indignantly.

  
Ryan stepped an inch to his right.

Suddenly all the birds flew away again in a flash of feathers.

 

The Wraith stared after them, unblinking blue eyes following their assent. Up into a sky flashing with hungry impatience.

He sighed and turned away, his little bell chiming as he turned invisible again.

Ryan wished he could fly too: it could just make his job the tiniest bit easier.

 

  
****

 

  
Ryan liked following the little things when they didn’t know it. Just watching them act as if he wasn’t there at all.

The crying creatures did indeed cry, and cower; and seemed to communicate in thoughts just as they did. How else would they be able to strategize their way off the hook so often?

They always knew where to hide and when, and tented to follow Ryan around as much as he did them; observing and calculating actions and reactions. The most important of which were that the little things always tinkered with the metal light makers, sometimes making them boom; and that Ryan had to ring his bell and put them on the hook to please spider god.

 

“Spider god, oh spider god~” he sang jokingly, watching as one of the creatures floated up to meet its fate.

Something laughed behind him.

 

  
Ryan froze, listening intently, but the sound didn’t come again.

He’d only ever heard laughter in his thoughts before. Hearing it aloud....

He turned slowly, peering around into the darkness in hopes of finding the happy soul.

His sadly glowing eyes were met with only emptiness and indifferent avians.

 

 

 


	2. Living Levity

 

 

“I’m telling you Geoff, I heard a Killer speak; singing actually.” Jeremy pleaded with the leader while they crept through the ruins of some kind of mental hospital.

 _‘Stop talking out loud!’_ Geoff thought screamed at him, making their newest member fume and glancing around in case the ghostly ‘nurse’ was anywhere nearby. _‘Yes, some of them can talk; the bearded woman does all the time. That doesn’t mean anything. Just that they can be a lot creepier.’_

 _‘Bearded woman?’_ Jack thought curiously, joining in the nonverbal conversation, but was cut off by Micheal as the Nurse’s wailing echoed from somewhere in the fog.

_‘Do you guys wanna help or I am doing this shit all by myself!?’_

  
****

  
When they got back to the campfire at least Gavin thought it was interesting.

“What’d he sound like?” The Brit questioned curiously. Jeremy considered that, trying to pull at the fading memory. “Pretty deep. Like Jack’s or maybe closer to Rye’s?” His battle buddy looked up at that, hand tightening on his ever present flashlight.

It’d be Rye Bread’s turn to leave next, and it was some six rotations later before they found themselves in the Wraith’s junk yard again.

 

 

 


	3. Lovely Little Things

 

 

Ryan tilted his invisible head, studying the creature crouching in the bushes. It was extremely small for even the little things, about a third his height, but seemed more muscular to make up for this. It had funny hair that kept changing colors until there was none at all; from brown to teal to green to blue, purple, red, purple and orange, and bald before restarting.  
         Ryan wanted to touch it, to figure out what magic caused it, but knew that would scare the creature away for sure.  
         He didn’t want that. This one was pretty. Pretty like Jacklyn’s clothes. Colorful.

Ryan tilted his head the other way, too focused on what he was seeing to notice that the littlest little thing was watching him too...

  
Suddenly the Wraith let out a painful cry, reeling back as something unseen came and grabbed the littlest while he was blinded and burned. When Ryan could finally see he let out an angry roar, charging after the tattooed one holding the flashlight and making sure he met his fate....

  
****

  
The entity wasn’t happy with him, and Ryan knew it even as he watched the littlest opening the second door.  
        The spider god didn’t like it when it only got half its sacrifices. Even if it was only missing one Wraith was going to suffer for it. But at the moment he didn’t really care.

He tilted his black skull-like face the other way as the door opened and the colorful creature looked directly back at him; blue eyes flashing and seeming to sparkle in a smile.

 

 


	4. Nobody Saw It But Me

 

  
“Do you ever wonder why they’re here?” Jeremy asked randomly as they tinkered away as usual. “The Killers I mean.”

Micheal groaned and Geoff growled. _‘Lil’J, if you pop this generator again with your stupid spoken questions....’_ Geoff thought back crankily.

“Come on,” Jeremy said, the newest Lad already through with silence, “there has to be a reason or something. You don’t just hang people like meat for magic tentacles to attack without some kind of motivation.”

 _‘You’ve clearly never been to the part of the internet my wife has.’_ Micheal thought with a little laugh.

 _‘I think they’re claws, not tentacles.’_ Gavin thought from somewhere else in the junkyard, about the same time as Jack, back at the campfire, thought _‘Maybe the Killers think it’s funny. There’s no telling how sick they are.’_

They felt Jack shiver. _‘That guy in the Leatherface mask always creeps me out.’_ Micheal raised an eyebrow. _‘Who?’_ Gavin’s bird noise could be heard all the way to their generator.

 _‘Micheal boi, he’s terrible! Always comes after me laughing and swearing and swinging his chainsaw all over the gaff! Tries to take my bleeding head off!’_ Micheal couldn’t hold back a chuckle at that. _‘Like me and coughing assrags. Guy’s a bitch in a dress but has no aim whatsoever; teleports right past me and won’t stop screaming. Sounds like a bird geting it on with a velociraptor.’_

 _‘I’ve never seen them.’_ Gavin thought curiously. _‘Is he anything like bunny guy?’_

 _‘Bunny guy?’_ It was Jack’s turn to not know.

 _‘Yeah,’_ Gavin thought reminiscing, _‘he sings really pretty...’_

 _‘Gav’s just easily entranced by shit.’_ Micheal scoffed turning to Geoff, _‘Last time we found the big guy Gav nearly got himself killed dragging him back though the same asshole bear traps. The Killer was absolutely livid.’_

 _‘I **hate** bear traps.’_ Geoff thought, shuttering violently.

  
**~*BOOM*~**

  
Everyone present swore, throwing their hands up at the hissing sparks. When Jeremy’s eyes adjusted Micheal and Geoff had already jumped to their feet, charging off into the fog before the clanging bell could come for them. Jeremy looked around in panic, for anywhere to hide, and his eyes landed squarely on the house in the middle of everything.

_Shit..._

 

 

 

 


	5. Heartbeat Song

 

  
Wraith was somehow surprised and not to find Littlest again. The cabinet had been awful quiet, yet Ryan had been sure he’d seen something in tattered white come into the basement....  
        Ryan blinked down as he realized what was inside, stoping mid grab to stare at the pretty one. It wasn’t even cowering; just looking back at him with one of Jacklyn’s throwing axes held loosely in its hand. Ryan tilted his head once more, curious at the funny color of Littlest’s eyes as well. It was breathing faster at this, an odd pounding sound reaching the Wraith’s ears.

It took a few moments for Ryan to realize it was coming from Littlest’s chest.

  
Without apprehension Ryan leaned further into the cabinet and placed his head on the beating breast, fascinated by the unknown sound he found there. Littlest took in a sharp intake of breath, the action causing the Wraith’s head to rise and fall with the form beneath it.

  
Ryan jumped when he heard a sudden thud, grabbing Littlest by the throat in surprise... only to realize it had dropped Jacklyn’s ax in shock. Ryan loosened his grip immediately, catching that familiar fear in Littlest’s eyes as he had so often seen in those he hooked.  
        Ryan let go, ringing his bell as he turned invisible and ran away; hiding in the corner where Littlest couldn’t see him. Looking on with nothing but regret as the creature glanced round to see where the monster had gone....

  
****

  
The entity wasn’t happy with no hooks, and even less with his hiding. Go-eff and Mogar both called him a baby and far worse, while Gavy Wavy was pouting over how he’d never got a good look when Littlest came to his given place. Jacklyn, at least, took the thoughtful approach.

 _‘It had one of my axes?’_ The Huntress questioned with interest.

 _‘Yes.’_ Ryan thought back, staring at the thing in his hands. _‘It’d somehow pulled it right off the back wall. Even I can’t do that.’_ Wraith turned the weapon over, comparing it to his own. _‘You really throw these?’_ Ryan gave a few test twirls.

Jacklyn seemed startled by the question. _‘Yeah, but I’m not that good at it. The minute I use it, I lose it. Why?’_

Ryan just hummed in response, slipping the ax though his belt.

 

 


	6. Everybody Saw It But Me

 

  
“That sounds absolutely terrifying.” Gavin said when Jeremy recounted his tale back at the campfire. “To think, a Killer actually **_touched_** you...”

        Rye balled his fists, worry clearly evident on his battle buddy's face. Jeremy put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, rubbing gently. “Hey, it’s okay; I’m fine and we’re all alive.” His buddy just shook his head. “He could have killed you, and I wasn’t even there to help.”

“It’s okay Rye Bread.” Jeremy said, repeating the only name they knew for the man.

“Lil’J?” Rye said tentatively, himself having been the one to come up with that name, “I-I want you to have this.” He pulled out a flashlight and carefully handed it to Jeremy, who started at it in shock. “But Rye, it’s yours.” It was also the only real weapon they had. Rye just smirked.

       “I managed to upgrade it; it could set that damn chard ghost on fire if you tried.” Jeremy held it carefully, the weight of responsibility that came with the possession making him gulp. He considered that, thinking back to his most recent encounter...

 _‘I don’t think I want too...’_ Rye blinked in surprise, the thought only meant for him. Jeremy looked up, a kind of plea in his eyes. _‘You weren’t there Rye; it **recognized** me. He didn’t want to hurt me, and actually looked **sorry** when he did.’_ Lil’J tried to hand the flashlight back, but Rye Bread pushed it to his chest stubbornly.

 _‘I care about your life Lil’J; I’m not risking that on you thinking you’ve found a Killer who’s some kind of friendly nonmurdering sort.’_ The look softened slightly. “Rest up. I convinced Jack it’s your turn to sleep after something like that.”

  
****

  
When Jeremy woke up after their return he found that everyone seemed traumatized.

“Eff the masked guy.” Micheal was saying, “He’s as bad as jingle bells.”

“Worse.” Gavin said shivering. “Definitely worse.”

Jack seemed to notice their last member had woken up. “The new Killer’s practically a person; and that makes it even more messed up. He looks like he’s straight out of Halloween; running round with a kitchen knife and toying with us.” He glanced over to Rye, who hadn’t said a word or looked away from the fire the whole time.

 _‘It was like he was obsessed with me... kept coming back and letting me go...’_ his eyes flicked over to Jeremy’s. _‘He did something to me. I got good and everyone else got terrible; easy to catch.‘_ he balled his fists in anger. _‘Like he was saving the best for last...’_

Jeremy shivered under the cold look Rye gave him; icy eyes holding their own chilling fire.

_‘Lil’J you’re lucky you never have to see him. You don’t want to face a Killer with an interest in you.’_

 

 

 


	7. Promises and Patterns

 

Rye Bread was probably the smartest and most experienced of all of them, no matter what Geoff claimed. They had been the only survivors of the first group they knew of; the ones that had the campfire all to themselves and had to realize just what the Killers were and what they did.  
        Only four ever left at a time, leaving the others to sleep. These ventures into the fog would always take them to a Killer’s given place that they’d wage through in hopes of some sort of permanent escape.  
        The amount of ‘maps’ they would cross always seemed to very on how many they left behind; a few of the past ‘players’ had said the sky monster did it on purpose, to try and trick the survivors into turning on each other.

It’d worked with the Little Roosters; each claimed the others caused the Killers to appear. Matt Hullum and Hillbilly, Burnie Burns and Doctor, Gus Sorola and Nightmare... but it was Barbra who took the actual jump.

One thing lead to another and there was an argument amongst them, and she stormed off. Then the Hag had appeared inside of Trapper’s place and killed the other three, all while Rye and Geoff were sleeping. They knew it happened because Barb came back and bragged that **_she_** did it.

Wraith killed her in the next round while Geoff ran, and neither he nor Rye ever spoke about it again....

  
Rye looked at his little battle buddy, making sure he still had the flashlight.

That he was still safe from himself...

 

 

 


	8. Nonmurdering Sort

 

 

Wraith seemed to have lost all motivation to kill after he scared the pretty little thing. He didn’t realize he’d been hunting so badly until the Nurse uped him on the leader board. Freaking **_Gavy Wavy_** got more sacrifices than he did.

Ryan sighed; not even bothering to chase as the crying creatures sprinted around and left their red scratches everywhere. They didn’t cry much anymore; a few even tried to tease him. Ryan didn’t rise to any of it.

His bell tinkled for the eighth time of the happening; making him invisible yet again, even though he hadn’t moved from the ravens’ rock.

 

  
“H-Hi.”

Ryan looked up in surprise, still not used to outside voices, but froze when his eyes settled unblinkingly on the speaker.

Littlest was smiling nervously, hands raised but a strong flashlight at his belt. The Wraith narrowed his eyes at this, but seeing as he was still invisible yet hadn’t been burned... his eyes flicked back up to the creature, his head tilting in innocent confusion.

“I-I’m not going to hurt you, unless you try to get me.”

 

Again his eyes found their way to the flashlight. Littlest noticed and let out an equally small nervous laugh.

“I’m not even sure you can actually understand what I’m saying, but, I honestly didn’t think this through anyway.”

Ryan seemed to brighten at the laughter, head rising and gaze never wavering. Littlest’s smile seemed to strengthen.

 

“I’m Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley; but everybody calls me Lil’J.”

The Wraith chuckled; the choked sound making Lil’J cringe slightly.

“Ry-Ryan~...” he managed though his hardly used vocals. “James Ryan Haywood.”

 

  
****

 

  
Jeremy was... odd. Ryan really liked that.

Lil’J was like the rest of them in a way and like him in most others. All questions and curiosity without fear; without shame.

 

“So why do you, you know---“ Jeremy gestured to the stranger currently wailing pitifully on the hook.

“Spider god gets hungry.” Ryan said simply, keeping a careful eye on both his prey and his friend to ensure both were safe.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that. “Why do you have to feed it? What even is ‘it’?” The Wraith just shrugged. “Gavy Wavy thinks it’s what made Here, while Go-eff just thinks it’s an evil shadow fart.” Lil’J burst out laughing at that; giving Ryan a happy shiver at the sound.

 

When he could finally speak, Jeremy asked the question Ryan knew would eventually have to come.

  
       “Who are they? Are they like you or...” he trailed off, himself seeming to comprehend that statement.

 

Ryan watched the ‘man’ on the hook struggling against one of the entity’s legs, sighing sadly as he answered.

“They feed spider god too. There are five of us we know of and we’re all different. Have different names. I’m Wraith. Gavy Wavy is Nurse, and the only other spirit....” Ryan went on, spelling out every detail he knew about the beings who shared thoughts with him. As he spoke Jeremy’s brow furrowed further and further.

“They all sound... so familiar...” Jeremy finally said, “Even their names... I feel like I’ve met them before. As **_people_**.” Ryan blinked at him in bewilderment.

“They definitely haven’t met you. I told them about you already. Gavy was jealous you’re in my given place.”

Jeremy’s frown only deepened, but the subject died with the sacrifice’s ascent.

 

  
****

 

  
Jeremy stared at the little ax in his hands in confusion, glancing back up at the hovering Wraith. “You’re really giving this to me?” Ryan nodded, skull bobbing eagerly. “A weapon.” Lil’J repeated flatly. Ryan grinned, the light beneath matching the skeletal smile he always had.

“The ‘people’ will eventually realize I don’t hurt you and try to use you; you’ll need something to protect yourself.”

Jeremy raised the eyebrow higher at that. “Protection only?”

Ryan chuckled, tilting his bobble head the other way with a sly smirk. “If you want to.”

 

 

The hints of a devilish grin slowly slid over Jeremy’s face, perfectly timed when his hair turned red.

When Lil’J laughed it wasn’t the one Ryan knew; instead it was childish and kinda creepy, like Jacklyn’s hunting laugh.

 

Ryan couldn’t help but smile alongside it.

 

 

 


	9. In My Dreams and Nightmares

 

  
Rye practically pounced on Jeremy when he got back, looking him over for any scrape like an overprotective parent.

“I’m fine Rye.” Lil’J said with a laugh. “Better than fine actually.”

Rye stared at him horror struck, but went suddenly silent and cold.

 

  
                  It was one of those rare times when the other four were sleeping....

 

  
_‘What did he tell you.’_

Jeremy shivered at the intensity of the thought. Lil’J gulped, but found he couldn’t lie to Rye....

_‘His name’s James Ryan Haywood, and he just wants to protect me.’_

Rye flinched at the name, his eyes darting around with memories. His breathing hitched and he clenched his fists so hard they turned white as his body shook. “I told you not to get interested in him...” those shockingly familiar icy eyes flashed back up to his. “He’s dangerous. ---believe me, we tried. Whatever the entity is it---“ he cut himself off as Geoff rolled over in his sleep, a frown clearly evident in the firelight.

 _‘You can’t reason with the Killers. They can’t control themselves. They **have** to serve, truces will die and there’s nothing else that can be done about it.’_ He looked at Jeremy pleadingly. _‘Don’t become another Ray. He got too close to Wraith and he just....’_ tears hinted at Rye’s eyes.

At Ryan’s eyes....

  
_‘He tried to join them; and it just killed him.’_

  
****

  
Jeremy stood at the edge of the darkness, ax in hand, glancing back towards Rye. He looked exhausted; like he hadn’t slept in months. He’d repeatedly said they all needed to stay and get their strength back, urging Jeremy to stay asleep and not to leave without him.

Rye was liable to pass out at any moment, not even bothered to look over and make sure Lil’J was actually taking a leak and not trying to sneak off....

Rye’s head dropped down for the last time and he keeled over onto the waiting sleeping bag. Jeremy gulped, putting his master plan into effect.

“Fire!” Jeremy screamed, watching the rest jump up in alarm, then charged into the darkness...

 

 


	10. You Know Me

 

 

Jeremy stared up at Ryan, watching for that recognition to kick in again.

For a few seconds there he was almost sure it wouldn’t.

  
“You’re an idiot.”

  
Jeremy just smiled.

  
****

  
_“Micheal~...”_ Jeremy hummed creepily as he stalked his fellow man, Ryan carefully ghosting along behind his apprentice. “Come out Micheal, it’s just me, _Jeremy~...”_

Lil’J laughed at something the human said in his head, following the heartbeat cue he was using Ryan to back track.

  
****

  
Jeremy grinned down at the mass of bloody curly hair lying on the ground in front of him, smiling like a proud pupil as he hoisted his first victim up just as Ryan had showed him; only needing the tiniest help with the desperately squirming legs.

When they made it to the hook Lil’J managed it all by himself, cheering at his success. “Eat up spider god!”

The young man was writhing and screaming in silence to Ryan, but it was clear Jeremy could hear the curses the other---‘Micheal’---threw his way.

  
****

  
Ryan clapped him on the shoulder as they watched the last sacrifice rise to the heavens. “You’re getting good at this.” The Wraith told the Shape, beneath whose flat faced mask he knew his Littlest was smiling. The immortal looked from the knife in his hand to the ghost and gave the later a hug; knowing they’d get separated again with the next round of survivors.  
         “Thanks Rye. For being a friendly nonmurdering sort.”

 

 


	11. Post Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: 
> 
> Would the Audience like a full trilogy? I’ve already wrote a few unpublished chapters of /Trial by Twilight/ to describe how they ended up in Spider God’s trap, and if you comment for more I’ll go ahead with /Man by Moonlight/ of them actually escaping back to the real world. 
> 
> {This is one of the few times pestering will actually make me write faster. : ) }

Sequels of the Soul~~

 

\---Are now in production!!! Check out the Pre-Sequel _Sinners by Sunlight_ and kudos and comment for that to! (Otherwise I don’t have a clue whether anyone’s actually interested or not).


End file.
